1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing padding including a foam body covered with a permeable cover, a process in which the foam is formed from a foaming composition poured inside the cover while it is still in a liquid reaction state and whilst it is not yet in its final expansion state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It should first of all be noted that the word "padding" used here designates any stuffing element entering into the construction of domestic or industrial furnishing articles. It may then designate equally well a cushion, a stuffed part of a seat, such as for example the sitting portion, the seat-back or head-rest, or else a panel for lining the inside of the receptacle of vehicles.
Industrialists have always met numerous difficulties in manufacturing padding from a foaming composition poured inside a permeable cover made from a natural or synthetic textile material. Originally, they used a technique used for manufacturing moulded padding in impermeable covers and then poured the foaming composition in the liquid state on the textile cover. Now, with this technique, the permeable cover is considerably dampened or completely penetrated by the foaming composition which sometimes passes therethrough, which affects the aesthetic appearance of the finished padding and causes in this latter local inacceptable hard portions.
To remedy these drawbacks, some industrialists propose at present processes in which the foaming composition is contacted with the cover when it is in an intermediate state between its liquid state and its final expanded state. With this process they in fact prevent the foaming composition from dampening and passing through the permeable cover. They succeed moreover in causing the foaming composition, which is not entirely hardened during its use, to adhere satisfactorily to its cover.
The manufacture of padding including a foam body covered with a permeable cover in at least two parts has however not been able to be accomplished satisfactorily by using these recent processes. The main difficulties met with come in fact from the use of complicated, impractical and unsuitable equipment for joining the cover elements along a perfectly regular and aesthetically acceptable line.